Blue
by violetsunshine
Summary: Sam is a prisoner of his dreams. Literally.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

I'll be the first to admit that this story is a little weird! I hope you like it! If you're reading "To Say the Words" don't worry, it will get finished!

**Blue **

Dean sat up in bed and rubbed his face with his hand. Something had jarred him from sleep. His eyes drifted across the cheap motel room to the other bed. It looked like Sam was shaking. Dean threw back his covers and stepped onto the lime green shag carpeting. This motel room was rated low even in Dean's tastes.

"Sam." Dean stood over his brother. Well, he couldn't actually see his brother…just a pile of blankets quivering. He shook the pile of blankets.

"Sam, what the hell?" Dean clicked on the lamp and pulled back the comforter. He gasped and fell backward, knocking into the bedside table. For a moment he could only stare. Sam was shaking violently, his lips tinged purple and his skin blue. His clothes were soaked. His hair was wet and tiny icicles were forming. Dean picked himself up off the floor. He grabbed Sam's shoulder and pulled his hand back reflexively. Sam was ice cold.

"Sam! Sam wake up!" No response. Dean felt Sam's neck and found a strong pulse. He was breathing normal too.

"Sam?" His brother's eyes remained shut tight. Dean ran to the other side of the room and grabbed his father's journal. He didn't remember reading anything like this before but it was worth a shot. He thumbed quickly through the pages for a few minutes then threw the book on the bed. He turned and there stood a little boy. He too was wet and blue and he lifted his head to look at Dean. His eyes were black. Then he was gone.

Dean sat down and grabbed his phone. There was some freaky stuff going down and for some reason he knew just the person to call.

* * *

She arrived two hours later and Dean couldn't help but wonder if she had been expecting his call. She walked right in as if she owned the place.

"Let me see him." Were her first words. Dean had obliged and she gasped and shook her head when she studied the sleeping Sam.

"Poor, poor baby." She ran her hand along his frozen cheek.

"Do you know what's happening?" She nodded and stood to look at Dean.

"A spirit…found your brother and this spirit…it was looking for somebody with a gift. With his gift. It needs help."

"But why can't Sam wake up?"

"Sam's spirit is not in his body. This spirit took Sam's with it. I think it's showing him something. Or telling him something. It needed his help." Missouri sat down and rubbed her forehead.

"You told me you saw a ghost. What did it look like?"

"It was a little boy. He was all wet and he just looked at me then disappeared." Missouri nodded.

"It must have known you were trying to wake Sam."

"Well what do we do? I mean, there has to be a way to fix this right?" Dean asked. This was starting to sound more likewait and see than do one thing and everything's fine.

"I think that when it's done, it'll bring Sam back."

"You think! I need a better answer than that!"

"Dean you just watch your tone and stop worrying. Sam will be just fine." Missouri said the words but her heart told her that if ever there was a time to worry, this was it.

* * *

Sam shivered andcrossed his arms tighter against the wind. The little boy sighed and ran his fingers through the snow. Sam looked out at the field of snow and beyond that a frozen lake. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. He looked at the little boy again.

"Can you tell me your name?" This was the third time he'd asked this question only to be met with silence. It seemed like time was dragging by with nothing but the boy who wouldn't talk, lots of snow and freezing his ass off.

"Tommy." The little boy whispered. Sam nodded.

"So Tommy, what are we doing out here?" Tommy just kept running his hands through the soft snow. He looked at Sam and smiled.

"I want to show you where I died." Sam could only look at him.

"Come on!" Tommy jumped up and started running through the field. Sam ran after him. Finally Sam had to stop and catch his breath. He could no longer see Tommy anymore in the field of white. He took a deep breath and the cold air burned.

"Sam!" Tommy was right beside him again. "Come on Sam." He voice was high pitched and whiny. That was the same voice Sam had used on Dean millions of times before and he had to smile. "Sam, do you play with your brother?" Tommy looked troubled and a little saddened.

"I did when I was little."

"And he didn't mind?" Tommy looked even more upset.

"No, I guess not, he always played with me." Tommy's face twisted and he started to cry.

"My brother never liked me." Sobs wracked the boy's tiny frame. Sam sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on now, I'm sure he liked you."

"No…he didn't….I just wanted to play with him…that's all and instead…instead," Tommy's cries could not be comforted.

"Instead what?" Sam asked. The little boy took a shaky breath.

"Instead he…he tied my hands see?" Tommy held up his wrists and pulled back his shirtsleeves. Underneath were bright red rings with scratches and a few places that were bleeding. "And…and then he put me in the water." Tommy pointed to the far off glassy topped lake. "And it was so cold…he could have saved me but…he didn't."

"Tommy, I'm so sorry that that happened to you. Brothers aren't like that, your brother was sick. He should have never hurt you like that. I'm so sorry." Sam wrapped his arm around the boy and they sat there for a while. Finally Tommy stood up and knocked the snow from his clothes.

"I think I better go Sam. My mommy might be looking for me." Sam smiled and Tommy started crossing the field. Sam stood and looked at the bright snow and before too long it had all faded to black.

* * *

"Missouri, why is he crying?" Silent tears streamed down Sam's cold cheeks.

"I don't know baby." She went back to her magazine and Dean sat back in his chair, still studying his brother. Suddenly Sam let out a loud gasp and sat up. Dean flew to his side and wrapped his arms around him. Sam still felt so very, very cold. Dean let him go and immediately the questions began.

"Do you feel okay?"

"What happened?"

"Where were you?"

"Did you see a little boy?"

Sam told them about Tommy and his story. Missouri explained to him that the boy had been looking for someone with psychic abilities. Dean just sat back and looked at Sam. He watched the color return to his skin and his lips. He watched his hair dry and he watched him get warm. Sam kept talking and Dean kept watching and wondering how anyone could ever want to kill their little brother. He smiled because he knew tomorrow, he would probably feel that way.

Thanks for reading! What'd ya think?


End file.
